The SOLDIER, the Turk, and the Wizard
by 6tailedninja
Summary: Sent from the Shinra Mansion, Zack is deployed to help Cissnei, who is investagating and anomaly at Cosmo Canyon. It is there that the two along side Nanaki are teleported and wake up at the hospital wind of a school called Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The SOLDIER, the Turk, and the Wizard

Summary: Sent from the Shinra Mansion, Zack is deployed to help Cissnei, who is investigating an anomaly at Cosmo Canyon. It is there that the two, alongside a fire-dog, are teleported and wake up in the hospital wing of a school called Hogwarts.

///

The desert sun of Cosmo Canyon beat down on SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair as he stepped off the MK II Attack Chopper. Two or three years earlier the 19 year old man would have complained about the heat, yet have been excited about seeing the famous canyon. Now though, he was a mature young man who had seen a great many terrible things. He had been stationed at Nibelheim with his friends Cloud and Sephiroth to try and intercept Genesis Rhapsodos who had been attacking Mako Reactor around the world when he received orders to assist Cissnei, a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen years old. Though Zack didn't think she would need help unless she was confronting Genesis himself, she was a Turk after all, one of the best in fact. Only Tseng, Reno, and Rude were considered her betters, each of them at least twice her age, she was the youngest member after all.

"There you are," Cissnei greeted him. He didn't know how she could wear her black business suit and tie in the sweltering heat, though he wore black cargo pants and a matching turtle neck he was trained to ignore it. Maybe Turks' and SOLDIERs' training weren't so different after all? "I have secured the subject, but scans have detected powerful energy readings with enough force to reduce Midgar to rubble, you're here to make sure that Genesis doesn't show up and try anything while I set up a temporary lab and do a preliminary analysis. If the president is impress Professor Hojo will come by and your duties will extend to protecting him," Cissnei briefed him.

"All right," Zack nodded. "Hey you okay, you seem flustered," he said as he noticed a tightness around her eyes.

"Yes, capturing the subject was a bit more stressful than I originally thought it would be," she explained.

"Just what is you subject anyways? A cactus?" he asked.

"Why would the Professor be interested in a cactus?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She nearly giggled at Zack stammered out reasons along the lines of "exploding nectar" or "ugly away cream." Even though he was much more calm and mellow than when she first met him, he still had his "puppy" moments. "No actually I am here to collect a sentient creature of an ancient warrior tribe. They are highly intelligent and can even learn to speak in the human language. They have at build of a lion, and a lion's roar, yet they howl, bark and move like a canine," she told him. "They are really quite fascinating. I'm glad I could reach a compromise with Nanaki, instead of bringing him by force."

"So you're the soldier they want to save the world while Sephiroth takes all the glory," a deep accented voiced mused from behind Zack. He spun around with the Buster Sword half drawn. Instead of some perverted Genesis copy or Avalanche member like he was expecting, a red furred lion like creature with a wild black mane and tattoos gazed lazily from its position near a red boulder. A single ochre colored eye glanced at him before looking past the SOLDIER member to the Turk. "Have you thought of what we talked about last night?" he, for it was undoubtedly male, asked Cissnei.

"Yes."

"And?" he inquired. Cissnei only shook her head. "Very well, I suppose I should introduce myself before escort you to the anomaly. I am Nanaki, and you I take it are Zack Fair, if you sword is anything to go by." Zack, who still had his sword have drawn because of shock of a talking animal, nodded slowly.

"Do you know what the anomaly is?" he asked.

"If I did it wouldn't be an anomaly," he replied dryly before sauntering off. It wasn't until Cissnei called his name that he realized it was time to go. He hurried after them. The walk was slow as Nanaki felt no need to rush, why should he when he had seen it before? Half-an-hour later they arrived at a ravine, only a strange blue-green glow illuminated the normally dark rock. "Here it is," Nanaki stated before leaping up on a flat boulder and lay down after a turning around. Zack wondered why animals did that, but decided it would be rude to ask.

"All most looks like Mako," Cissnei mused as she peer cautiously over the edge. Zack soon joined her.

"I wonder what would happen if I kick a rock down there?"

"Zack, don't," Cissnei reprimanded him, much like a mother telling a child not to touch the stove top.

"I know, I know, I was just wondering."

"Zack," she stressed his name warningly.

"All right all ready I won't do it," as he turned to leave a strong pulling, or maybe pushing—Zack couldn't be sure which—sensation tugged at him, bringing him closer to the anomaly. "Whoa!" his shout of alarm was echoed by the other two, albeit Nanaki gave a canine-like yelp and Cissnei merely gasped. Apparently Zack wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Zack help!" What Zack saw next would scar his mind for life. As he turned his head he glimpsed Cissnei going over the edge, one hand out grasping for a ledge while her other limbs flailed. Time slowed down and Zack could only stare in horror as his friend disappeared over the edge in slow motion. It seemed to take hours for her to disappear, though it was only a couple of seconds.

'No,' He thought. 'Not Cissnei.' He was frozen in his spot and did not see Nanaki slide off his perch and was thus bodily slammed into the SOLDIER member and both followed the Turk. Blinding light filled their vision before darkness filled their eyes. The last Zack heard was Nanaki roar of defiance, or a roar of fear.

///

"…they appeared from nowhere."

"They… death…"

"…doesn't think so…."

"Dumbledore's… being…"

"…carry weapons… trusted."

///

"The creature gained consciousness."

"What of the boy?"

"He is well. He woke up and ate soup. He is sleeping now."

"And the girl?"

"Same as always, she is having fever dreams, and bad ones at that if her mumblings are anything to go by. Why would a girl have nightmares about killing people?"

///

The first thing Zack noticed when he woke up was a pounding headache, the next was a warm fuzzy blanket and the smell of a sterilized hospital. He cracked one eye open and regretted it. The light was painful on his enhanced eyes. Giving himself a few moments, he tried again, this time with success. He took in his surroundings through half lidded eyes. He was definitely in a hospital. Zack slowly sat up and realized that there was a try of warm soup and bread.

The SOLDIER vaguely remembered waking up earlier to eat a bowl, but that was about it. There might have been a nurse there then, but he couldn't remember. It was more like a dream then a memory.

"Cissnei!" the memories of the anomaly came rushing back to him. Throwing off the sheet he jumped out of bed franticly. "Please let her be all right."

"If you talking about the girl, then she is all right," Though the voice was old and kindly, that did not stop Zack from spinning a one eighty and reaching for his absent buster sword. Near an old oak door stood and equally old man. Only he was the most peciluar man Zack ever did see. The man's attire consisted of a blue robe with moving stars and moons and a matching pointed hat. His eye twinkled with amusement from behind his half-moon glasses and he stroked his long white beard as if in thought.

"Where is she?" Zack demanded. "Are you the one behind the anomaly at Cosmo Canyon? And who are you for that matter?"

"In that order she is in the bed behind the curtain behind you. I don't know of any Cosmo Canyon and the only Anomaly I can think of is the one that brought you here. And lastly I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of the Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer.

Zack thought he might have been one of Shinra's Professors who fell off his rocker. "Riiiight." He slowly backed up, not because of the old man, but so that he could check to see if Cissnei was really behind the curtain and keep an eye on the madman at the same time. A single glance was all it took to see that the Turk was all right, if a bit ruffled. "How long have we been here? Where ever hear is?"

"You have been a sleep here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a little under eight days."

"Eight days?" it wasn't really a question, more like a shout of disbelief. "Have you contacted Shinra? Do they know we're here?"

"This is the first time I have heard of Shinra," Dumbledore said slowly. "So that would be a no."

"You _never_ heard of Shinra?" Zack mouth actually dropped open today was full of surprises it would seem. "Just where are we? The furthest corner of… of… have you lived under rock you whole life?"

"Ah, as I thought. You are muggles," Dumbledore mumbled to himself more than to Zack.

"My guess is that we are not at Gaia anymore," Nanaki stated from behind Dumbledore. "I have looked around this castle and outlying forest. They do not have the same feel as our Planet." A million questions raced through Zack's mind, but before he could ask Cissnei spoke up, apparently she had been awake the whole time.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about," she said looking at the ceiling. "But you may want to put some clothes on Zack," she gave said SOLDIER and appreciative look. It was then that Zack realized he was naked, _very_ naked. She nearly giggled as he hastily hid himself from view and watched him through the curtain as he threw a blanket over himself. "Now lets us begin with how our worlds are different," she said once every one was ready and fully clothed.

///

Harry was excited to be back at school. Partly because he could get away from his "family" and because he would no longer have to worry about his dreams, or visions he wasn't sure which, of Voldemort. The Boy-Who-Lived was currently talking with Ron and Hermione as they searched for a coach to ride in. They found one inhabited by a girl a little older than them that none of them had ever seen before. She had a soft face framed by long soft brown hair. The girl sat straight as if at attention and her eyes, while they were big, seem piercing and sharp. To complete her business like look she was dressed in a black muggles business suit complete with a tie and shined shoes. Her delicate fingerless gloved hands rested in her lap.

"He-hello," Ron stuttered, and cursed inwardly. He wanted to make a good impression and hear he just tripped over his tongue. The girl gave them all a cursorily glance. Harry felt a shiver as her cold eyes swept over him as if he was splashed with ice water. It was then that he noticed her eyes lit up and he knew she knew who he was, she noticed his scar.

'Great,' he thought bitterly, 'another fan.'

"You must be Harry Potter, then that makes you two Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Please have a seat." The Golden Trio did, waiting for her to introduce herself. But the girl merely shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall as if to go to sleep.

"A polite person would introduce herself," Hermione grumbled.

"Sorry, I am a very introverted person. I am Cissnei Turk," Cissnei apologized with an introduction. Her smile was considerably warmer, if not her eyes.

"Are you a new student?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am transferring from muggle private school in America. My father wanted me to stay out of the Wizarding World, but my Mother was a witch and tutored me in private."

"You went to a private school, which one?" Hermione asked.

"Ashford Academy," Cissnei replied curtly.

"Whoa," Hermione's eyes widened. "That is one of the most prestigious schools in the world!"

"Yes, my father is a very rich and powerful business man; he has no qualms about money when it comes to my education." Over the hours they four talked and the Golden Trio accepted Cissnei as a friend when she reprimanded the boys for eating so much junk food. Harry began to think that her cold eyes were just a mask because she was motherly to the point of bossy when she corrected their manners and told them to eat slowly. Hermione instantly teamed up with her.

///

"So what are we looking for?" Zack asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'll know when I find it," Nanaki replied for the equal amount of time. The two were in the forbidden forest looking for… something. It had been two months since the three woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. They talked for nearly week with Dumbledore and they learned of this world and its current crisis that the Ministry was trying to keep hidden. It reminded Zack of Shinra, only the Ministry thought if it can be ignored it would go away.

Dumbledore told them of Harry Potter and his importance. Zack offered to protect the boy while Cissnei and Nanaki found a way to get back, but a nineteen year old man with a large sword would draw unwanted attention. Nanaki suggested that Cissnei pose as a student while he and Zack searched for answers, and Dumbledore would help when he could.

"Hey the train is going to arrive shortly, should we head back?"

"Hmn," Nanaki was in deep thought before he finally spoke. "Hagrid did say that the forest is dangerous at night, even more so since Voldemort's return." The two began the long trek back in silence before Zack asked.

"Hey Nanaki, how old are you?"

"Forty-four," he replied.

"Huh, you act like you're an old man,"

"I'm still young."

"I suppose, but I meant personality wise." Nanaki didn't respond. "Weeeellll, anyways we should pick up the pace, I'm supposed to pick up the peewees at the train station."

///

'So this is a sorting,' Cissnei thought as she watched the newcomers put on their hats. She did feel a little out of place standing amongst the small children, but being a Turk she would not let it show.

"Turk, Cissnei," Professor Minerva McGonagall read from a scroll Parchment.

'What kind of traits do I have,' Cissnei wondered.

///

"I can't believe she was sent to Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"Your just moping because now she's out of you league," Ginny, Ron's little sister and youngest sibling, chided.

"I actually agree with Ron this time," Hermione cut in. "She seemed really nice and almost motherly to the point of bossiness when she came out of her shell on the train."

"See even Hermione agrees with me!"

"There nothing we can do about it," Harry interjected. "Lest just go to sleep, it late and we have potions with Snape tomorrow morning."

///

Unknown Location

"… and now the girl is in the Slytherin House. I doubt she will be a hinderance."

"Gryffindors and Slytherins have been known to be friends, Snape," Voldemort hissed. "You of all people should know that," the Dark Lord spat. "Still it is the other boy who bothers me, You say he is a, SOLDIER," the word sounded strange on his tongue, "a member of an elite warrior society."

"Yes my Lord." The dark wizards smile was cold and calculating.

"An Imperius Curse should work well, don't you think Snape?"

///

Well this chapter is done. I hope you like it. Obviously Dumbledore doesn't know the full background on Cissnei and Zack and good old Voldemort is being misinformed, whether that is deliberate or not is yet to be seen. If you think Zack's personality is opposite of what he thinks of himself, i.e. he thinks he is very mature, just remember this, even old dogs are excitable and Zack is a puppy.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The SOLDIER, the Turk, and the Wizard

Summary: Sent from the Shinra Mansion, Zack is deployed to help Cissnei, who is investigating an anomaly at Cosmo Canyon. It is there that the two, alongside a fire-dog, are teleported and wake up in the hospital wing of a school called Hogwarts.

///

"Professor" Dolores Jane Umbridge was one of the worst people Cissnei had ever met. At first she merely was annoyed at her "philosophies", but then the girl was trailing Harry, the Turk eaves dropped on them during Harry's detention. While she did not initially think writing lines was a bad punishment—rather lame in fact, she noticed him nursing his hand and persuaded him to show her his left hand.

"You didn't have to strong arm me," Harry muttered under his breath as Cissnei released him from his submission hold. "Anyways, why do you care you're in Slytherin."

"Oh now you're just being silly," Cissnei chided. "Dumbledore told us to be united and House Competition doesn't mean we can be friends, when you play chess with Ron you're competing, you're your still friends aren't you? Anyways, Umbridge is torturing you whether you realize it or not. She could lose her job. You should tell one of the professors."

"No, if I do that I will just be," Cissnei interrupted the Boy-Who-Lived's 'rational thoughts'.

"You could get a _real_ D.A.D.A teacher," the young woman whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"That sounds like a bribe…" Harry said slowly, but not disliking the idea.

"I'm trying to help you," Cissnei snapped. "Well anyways I have to meet Zack."

"Who?" but the girl was all ready gone.

///

"Any idea who Zack is?" Harry asked his two friends. The three of them were sitting in a corner away from everyone else in the Gryffindor common room.

"You mean Zacharias Smith?" Ron asked.

"Zack Fair," Hermione interrupted. "You two where so upset at the opening dinner that you didn't realize that Hagrid was gone and replaced by a Professor called Nanaki and that a Zack Fair is now the gamekeeper, though neither were at the opening ceremony; I heard from Parvati and Lanvender that he's really nice." Hermione's voice held a note of airy fondness.

"Is it just me or does it sounds like someone fancies the new groundskeeper," Ron snickered thinking that Zack was like their second year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Wait, Hagrid is gone? Where to?" Harry asked, before the two could begin an argument.

"Family business or so Professor Dumbledore said," her tone told the boys she didn't believe it. "He's most likely doing something for the Order."

"So who's Nanaki?"

"Don't know, our first class with him was cancelled and he wasn't at the opening ceremony," Hermione drifted off into a thoughtful murmur. "Well anyways we'll see him tomorrow." Just then Ginny burst into the Gryffindor common room waving a news paper wildly in her hand.

"There's been a mass break out at Azkaban! The convicted Death Eaters have escaped." Then entire room fell silent. "The dementors have run wild and are attacking any Auror who goes after them," she panted between words. No one said a word for the next hour, each lost in their own thoughts.

///

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione as well as the rest of their class was waiting at the dainty little stone hut that was known as Hagrid's home and sanctuary of friendship to some.

Many of the students were talking about the breakout. In fact the whole Wizarding community was talking about the massive breakout. Though some, namely the Minister of Magic, claimed that it was just a nasty rumor spread by an attention starved Harry Potter, as was stated on the front page of the Quibbler.

Harry tried his best to ignore the stares and whispers that circulated around the school. Most thought that Harry _was_ behind the rumor while other believed that he was the master mind behind the breakout. Surprisingly Draco wasn't antagonizing Harry about it, instead the Malfoy heir was ragging on their class.

"Figure," Harry could hear Draco Malfoy's haughty sneer from somewhere behind him. "It's only logical that our Professor in Care for Magical Creatures wouldn't show up, I mean who would want to be in any way associated with that _half-breed_, even if it is teaching his old class."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Oh, look!" Draco exclaimed in mock surprise. "It's the giant lovers. Are you going to cry to your mudblood girlfriend?" Ron blew a gasket at Draco's harsh words towards Hermione and drew his wand.

"Everte Statum!" the spell from Ron threw the blond heir through the air and into his two dimwitted followers Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the class circled around the two and watched in anticipation as Harry and Hermione countered Draco and his two goons. Some of the more questionable students began making bets. Harry was about to use a curse when from above and behind them a deafening roar echoed throughout the school grounds and surrounding forest, causing birds to take flight and the students to whirl around with drawn out wands or scream in panic, as was the embarrassing case with Draco and several girls.

The students watched in fear as a red lion—it had to that—with a flaming tail looked down on them from Hagrid's roof, no one moved. "Twenty points from Slytherin for Draco's use of the word mudblood," it spoke in unfamiliar accent, surprising all who heard. "And twenty points from Gryffindor for Ron's hostile actions. If you wish to argue, don't," it wasn't a suggestion, "We have all ready wasted enough time." The creature jumped down in the middle of the stunned crowd and the classmates immediately made room for the creature. "Follow me." He walked off towards the woods and when he noticed no one following he glanced back and barked, "Ten points from both houses." That got the young learners moving.

The whole class moved exactly ten paces behind the lion-like creature—though most noticed it walked more like a canine then a feline—no wanted to be closer than necessary. It wasn't until they reached a small opening with several boulders in it. "This is what well be studying," the creature spoke. One student forgot his fear of the talking animal in front of them and scoffed.

"Rocks?"

"In away yes."

"Okay what's going on," Draco snapped. "You look more like a beast that the half-breed would want to keep as pet." A lot of the students from both Houses nodded and whispered such things as "He's got a point," and "This is a waste of time," until Hermione stepped in seeing the creatures darkening look.

"You're all being silly; this is obviously our Professor using a transfiguration of some kind."

"Smart girl, yes I **AM** your professor, but this is how I really look." Most of the students who had initially agreed with Malfoy quickly gave their frantic apologies. Most. "We will now begin with the lessons," Nanaki went on as if the whole ordeal never happened and they had met him like they would have met any other normal human being. The boulders all began to shift as if they were alive.

'No,' Harry thought. 'They are alive!'

"Rock golems!" Ron exclaimed. The whole class took several fast but cautious steps back. The rocks now formed human looking figures. Body and appendages were made of misshaped spherical rocks and its head looked like a jack-o-lantern with blocky teeth that lead into a massive maw and their red-tinted orange eyes glowed with curiosity. Many of their bear shaped ears on the top of their heads flickered as they gazed longingly at the children.

"They look like it, but they not. They're pet rocks. Would any of you like to try to tell me the difference?" Predictably only Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger." It wouldn't be until later that the class would realize that their professor knew all their names without taking roll call or asking for their names.

"Rock golems are magically created avatars made as a security measure to ward off invaders or would be thieves. They can only be destroyed by excessive blunt trauma or powerful water or ice based spells. Pet rocks are living creatures born in mineral rich environments and are extremely friendly and are often compared to dogs of the muggle world even though they have a humanoid appearance," she finished her lengthy explanation.

"Very good, five point for Gryffindor. Over the school year you will be working with a partner not from your house and will take care of two pet rocks. Pick you partner and find which two you want to raise."

///

Richard Delnov watched his quarry from his hiding spot. 'The poor boy will never know what hit him,' the new Death Eater thought. He glanced over at his sister Dana Delnov and their mentor of sorts Antonin Dolohov. He looked back to where his target was and saw that the black haired youth was no longer there. With a tap on his shoulder he turned around and a black gloved fist enveloped his vision and shattered his mask and nose, the force knocked him out of his hiding place behind the bushes and out into the open, the last thing he saw was a massive blade the size of a grown man descend upon him.

///

Dana and Antonin were desperately throwing curses at Zack, trying to stay alive. "This is no man, it's a bloody monster!" Dana cried out in near hysteria, who wouldn't after seeing a man struck with the killing curse and still be alive? Antonin was faring much better outwardly as he was an accomplished duelist and killer having served in the First Wizarding War.

No matter how they tried, neither seems to be able to get away from him, though both were a good fifteen feet apart. He would attack one, and then move in to attack the other, barely giving either a chance to counter attack. Antonin considered himself lucky that his prey, 'More like hunter now,' he thought bitterly, was not using the sharp side of his sword.

"Ha," with a thrust of an open hand three balls of fire sprang out to the SOLDIER's hand and curved towards the directions that the two Death Eaters moved towards. Antonin studied the fire balls; each was as large as a first year student burned everything around its path. What struck him as odd though were its looks. It was fiery red, which was of no surprise, but also black and yellow ooze seeped out the flames and any were the diseased puss landed the ground would smolder and the heated air above and around the fire balls would cause the trees and plant life to wither as if the water was being sucked out of it until the flora either cracked or crumbled to dust. One of the corrosive fire balls struck Dana, sheering through her protective charms. The young woman's cry was cut short, though Antonin couldn't see why, she was still alive.

For the first time in her life Dana felt true fear, that fire ball destroyed her shields and burned her badly in a rough explosion, but now she felt as if a rope were around her neck preventing her from speaking and her eyes were covered in an inky black substance, to make matters worse her whole body was burning up from the inside out, and that wasn't from the flames, those were long gone all ready. Getting desperate she disapparated to Malfoy Manor where her master was currently residing. Antonin followed a moment too late; the blunt end of the Buster Sword caught his shoulder, shattering it.

///

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Zack said to the unconscious man. The Death Eater was currently tied up to a tree. Zack took up the man's discarded wand and snapped it before discarding each piece in opposite directions. "Guess I better take you to Dumbledore, maybe the Ministry will be smart enough to question him with vetman… vittersum… bitterrum, what's it called again?"

///

Harry was annoyed at his Professor for making them pair up with someone not of their house. When no one tried to pair up Nanaki assigned them partners and took five points off of respective houses when a student complained. That was how Harry found himself grudgingly working with Pansy Parkinson. At least the pet rocks were entertaining; to him they were a cross between a puppy and a bear. It wasn't until someone yelled out, "Who's that?" everyone looked to were the Slytherin girl was pointing. Every one gasped or wowed at the sight.

A young man with spiky black hair and eerie blue eyes stepped out of the tree line. His hard angular face was marred by a crisscrossed scar on his left cheek. Black pauldrons adorned his shoulders and he wore a black turtle neck and baggy pants. A wide double buckled belt with a strange emblem that rose to his sternum held his pants up and he wore thick leather combat boots and black leather gloves. His sleeveless turtle neck exposed large muscles that Harry was sure were as big as some peoples calves.

The girls instantly looked at him with adoring eyes on the point of lust and most of the guys looked as if they were about to hero worship him. "What are you dragging behind you Zack?" Nanaki asked. Harry then noticed a bundle tied up with one end of the rope in the young man's hand.

"Just someone who was where he didn't belong," he answered dismissively. "So how goes your class so far?"

"We had a rough start, but I think we will all come to enjoy the class," Nanaki sounded a bit doubt full to Harry. "You should hurry up and show Dumbledore your unexpected guess."

"Yeah, I suppose. Have fun kiddies," he waved at the class cheerfully. It was then that several of them, Harry included, noticed his sword and gaped. It was as wide as a first year and as tall if not taller than a fourth year student.

"Whoa!" Ron exclamation was heard by the entire spread out class. "You can use that?"

"What this old thing?" Zack asked as he turned around to face them. "Why shouldn't I be able to?"

"That thing is huge, you would have a hernia trying to lift that without a weight reduction spell," Hermione said. Zack took the sword out of its sheath, four leather straps with metal wedged edges that sharpened it every time it was drawn and a clasp that held it in place. With one hand he expertly twirled it around his head and sheathed it in one smooth practiced motion that came with years of experience. Oohs and aahs chorused throughout the student body at the display, every one completely forgetting the bundle that was Richard.

"Well I better get you back to class, have fun." Zack picked up the body and was gone.

"I got to learn how to do that!" Ron yelled.

"BACK TO YOU STUDIES!"

///

"Zack let me interrogate him. It would be wise to see why they were after you," Cissnei said firmly, but with a trace of kindness in her soft voice.

"Cissnei you know they have…" Cissnei cut him off.

"Yes, but what makes you so sure they will tell us anything?"

"We'll be right there in the room."

"Will we?" her question made Zack stop. When they asked Dumbledore if he knew anything about how they came to this world he hadn't been forth coming, Zack thought it was an honest answer, but Cissnei told him otherwise and Nanaki confirmed that the old wizard smelled of deceit. "Have you found anything out? I have look in the forbidden library every night and have come up empty. You and Nanaki have explored every inch of the forest and found nothing. No, Zack they cannot be trusted, especially not Dumbledore and his Order."

"Do you have to interrogate him?" Zack relented.

"Why shouldn't I be the one?"

"Well, its… it's just that you still just a kid," it was the wrong thing to say.

"I am not a child to be coddled Zack," she hissed, the acid in her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. "Do not mistake be for some hussy flower girl who is too afraid of even the sky." Zack was shocked; he always thought that Cissnei was motherly type person who threw up a business like façade during word. Her cold ruthless eyes now told him another story.

"Now give him to me," she ordered, cold eyes daring him to argue.

"Cissnei," he began voice dangerously low.

"That's not my name Zack."

"Huh?"

"It's only a name assigned to me while I interact with you and any other who have been in contact to with and your activities. It is nothing but a mask used to get close to potential threats to the company."

"So, you're a Turk through and through. Anyone who does like the company only deserves a knife in the back. Even people who thought of you as a good friend and a trusted companion," he turned and left, the unconscious body forgotten.

Cissnei watched him leave. "I'm sorry Zack, I let my emotions get the better of me," she whispered silently as a single tear left her emerald eye. "But this is for the best. Relations between Turks and other people never last. I don't want to have to kill you later." It was the truth. Turks always disposed of their past relations once they got bored of them or the company felt it was hampering their performance.

"Cissnei," Zack called from down the hall, back faced towards her. "'Wings symbolize freedom to those who have none,'" he quoted, his voice was calm but she could feel the sting of betrayal in his voice. "This world, no, this school could be you chance to grow your own." Cissnei watched him leave.

"Zack, why did you have to tempt me so?" asked herself before grabbing the tied up Death Eater and making a door for the Room of Requirement; her emotions already suppressed by her professionalism. She laid the man down on a cold table and undid his bonds only to bind him to the steel table. It began to move up until it stopped at an eighty degree angle.

"Let's get started shall we," she murmured to herself as she pulled up a chair and small table on wheels with an assortment of needles, hook, saws, blades, and vials of chemicals.

///

Zack left the castle and watched the end of Nanaki's Care for Magical Creatures class come to an end. Normally he would have been down there with them, if not to socialize—Nanaki would not tolerate his 'foolishness' as he called it—then to check out the stone creatures. He looked at the two Hogwarts Houses argue and fight with each other and left the tree he was leaning against.

The SOLDIER had to go blow off some steam and the Forbidden Forrest was the best place to do it. 'Who does Cissnei think she is? Calling me disloyal to Shinra after everything I have done. Despite my constant show of loyalty I still am not trusted by the Turks. And calling Aerith a hussy,' he thought angrily as a tree crack and fell under his angry punch. 'It's not like she is some loose girl in a burlesque house. Cissnei is probably the loose one.'

Had he not been caught up in his angry musing, Zack would have noticed a large black raven's feather floating down from the sky.

///

Before you give me crap about Zack being alive after being hit with the killing curse let me explain: every Final Fantasy game has a death proof equip able item, Crisis Core is no exception. So I think it stands to reason that something that can prevent instance death by a grim reaper do-hicky can prevent instant death by green ball of light if Zack is wearing such an accessory. There I rest my case.

Cissnei is a Turk so it is perfectly reasonable that she is cold hearted person. But she is also a human TEENAGER. Try as you might you won't be able to squelch emotions that easily when you love someone.

If you have any questions, concerns, or have an urge to say how you feel about this story or even _constructive_ criticism just send a review, or pm if you shy about what you say.

Spread the word and keep on reading!

6tailedninja


	3. Chapter 3

The SOLDIER, the Turk, and the Wizard

Summary: Sent from the Shinra Mansion, Zack is deployed to help Cissnei, who is investigating an anomaly at Cosmo Canyon. It is there that the two, alongside a fire-dog, are teleported and wake up in the hospital wing of a school called Hogwarts.

///

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I'm not avoiding him, we merely haven't crossed paths."

"I can smell lies," Nanaki snorted.

"Why do you care anyway," Cissnei snapped.

"I am way from home and I would rather not have the only two in a similar predicament fighting, even if they are human."

"You have something against humans?"

"No, just Shinra," he answered. Cissnei was smart enough to know why.

"We're killing the planet aren't we?" it wasn't a question.

"You know what the company is doing, so why do continue to work for them?"

"I don't have wings," Nanaki didn't know what she meant by that, but decided to drop the subject.

"You should apologize to Zack," Nanaki spoke one final time before leaving Room of Requirement, completely ignoring the tortured Death Eater known as Richard Delnov.

Cissnei sighed; it had been a two weeks since she snapped at Zack, and as Nanaki she _was_ avoiding him and he her. She turned to the nearly dead Death Eater and woke him up for another session, though it was pointless since she had long since gotten the information out of the broken man. Now it was a matter of letting off some steam. She had a feeling that Albus Dumbledore knew what she was doing, but until he said something about it she would continue to torture him.

"Wake up," she said neutrally as she splashed a bucket of cold water on the man.

"N-no more, please," Richard whimpered pitifully.

"Quiet," she hissed. "You sealed your fate the moment you ambushed Zack."

"That's enough Cissnei," the Turk spun around and whipped out her M6C/SOCOM from its holster in her robes.

"Dumbledore," she greeted stoically as she watched the old wizard with cautious eyes. "Come to see the interrogation yourself?"

"I know of all of you 'sessions' with Richard Delnov. You're quite the cruel girl."

"Old habits die hard."

"I may have a proposition for you," he waited for Cissnei to nod for him to go on, though she still didn't lower her weapon. "Voldemort is using his vast resources to obtain muggle weaponry, such as the one you are pointing at me. I would like if you could track down his operations and take out his contacts."

"Aren't you worried about Potter being unprotected?"

"He will be safe enough," Cissnei knew Dumbledore didn't want Harry any were around her now that he knew what she was capable of. But it didn't matter to her, from what she could tell the boy could take care of himself. What did matter to him was that she would be away from Zack.

"Where and when do I start?"

///

"Why are you leaving?" Hermione asked Cissnei.

"Family problems," the Turk mumbled sadly. "My Father is dying, it wouldn't be proper if I weren't there with him."

"Can't the wizards in America heal him," Ron asked. "You said you come from a rich and powerful family."

"No, they cannot even figure out what is killing him."

"Cissnei," Harry began awkwardly. "I… I hope you dad gets better."

"Me too," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Cissnei gave them a heartfelt farewell as she placed her suitcase in the carriage and left.

"I never thought she was the type to cry," Ron muttered as they watched the carriage leave. Harry agreed, but Hermione thought something seemed off.

///

Once she was in the coach Cissnei façade dropped and she waited patiently with her hands folded in her lap as she waited for the invisible boundary of the protective wards at Hogwarts to be passed. Her phone chimed, it was time. With and audible pop she disappeared.

///

Cissnei put her tie on as she looked into the full body mirror at her penthouse in London. "If feels good to be in a suit again," she contemplated to herself. "But it feel even better to carry Rekka again." After making sure she looked good in the mirror she left her large room and walked out onto the roof, where her own private gardens grew a multitude of flowers.

When they first arrived at Earth Cissnei had been carrying close to two million Gil on her person, pocket change for a Turk. Together with the goblins at Gringotts Wizarding Bank she figured out that one Gil was the equivalent to two American dollars. She had been very, very busy during the two months before her enrollment at Hogwarts. Luckily she convinced Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to lend her a Time-Turner when she overheard Professor Flitwick talking about one. Using it she caught up in magic and established connections in both the muggle and Wizarding world. If not for her Turk training she would have been overwhelmed.

She gazed down at the city below she sighed. It was nighttime and the clamor of nightlife reached her ears. It reminded her of Midgar, to an extent. She glanced at her watch, it was time to go. She had a meeting with a mafia arms dealer.

///

Cissnei drover her silver McLaren F1 to a fancy jazz club called the South Seas Club. Arriving at the entrance she gave the valet her keys and proceeded to the door where soft music. "Name," the bouncer, a large bald man dress in a black suit and studs in his ears asked, despite the people in the line's muttering.

"Turk, Cissnei," the bouncer nodded as he found her name on the VIP list.

"In you go, take the red carpeted stairs in the back near the back." With a curt "Thank you," Cissnei wove through the throng of waiters, tables, and people. Finding the stairs easily she made her way up.

"Держите это тут же, маленькую девочку," a tall youth with broad shoulders spoke in Russian. Cissnei's eye twitched at being called little girl.

"Я - Турок Cissnei, я имею бизнес с Vladimir," one thing that she found to be odd yet a pleasant surprise was the fact that Gaia and Earth had the same languages.

"О! Мы ожидали Вас. Руки против стены," he ordered.

"Конечно," she agreed. She placed her hands against the wall and spread her legs out. The young man gave her a pat down; he was not shy about molesting her either. She didn't mind, her body needed a man's attention now that Zack was out of the equation. "Является каждой удовлетворительной вещью?"

"Да, продолжите в. Vladimir ждет," he beckoned to the door and she entered.

"Ah, Cissnei," a youthful man's voice thick with a Russians accent greeted her, "How good to see you again." Vladimir was sitting in a round both with scantily clad women on either side of him.

"Hello Vladimir, do you have it?"

"Down to business eh? Tell you what, spend the night with me and my two lovelies, we have a foursome, and I give you a discount. What do you say?"

"A tempting offer, but I will have to decline. I am a professional and am merely here on business," her statement shocked Vladimir, not only she turned him down, but claimed she would be the one to use the weapons she was purchasing.

"You, a little girl, are going to use a McMillan Tac-50 anti-material sniper rifle?" he said incredulously. "I don't believe you," his voice had a hint of challenge in his voice. "I'll make you a better deal, if you can beat Josef in unarmed combat, I will give you the McMillan free of charge." Cissnei glanced over at the man she presumed was Josef. "He is former Spetsnaz; you do know what Spetsnaz is, don't you?"

"Sure, I accept. Where would you like to do this?"

"Here and now, you ready Josef?" The man that Cissnei had correctly assumed was Josef nodded. Cissnei took a good look at him as she readied herself. He wore a green silk buttoned up shirt and black slacks with black leather polished shoes. Removing his black blazer she spotted his dual pistols in their holster under each armpit. Without a word he removed them and placed them on a nearby table.

"Any rules," Cissnei asked.

"Let's make this a knife fight," Josef finally spoke up. He took out two knives, one strapped onto each of his legs, just above the ankle.

"Agreed, first to say uncle of knocked unconscious?"

"Or death." He handed her one of the blades hilt first and once she made sure it was satisfactory she moved into a defensive position. "Prepare you self." He lunged, moving straight for Cissnei's left arm, she turned and blocked with her own blade.

"Don't take me lightly," she hissed a warning. He smiled, barely. Moving faster than most could follow, he kneed her, only for her to block with her leg. Counter attacking she slashed at his right arm and was block by his knife.

"Not bad," he grunted. The two quickly began a deadly dance of flashing steel and bodily strikes. Finally Cissnei dropped to the ground and kick Josef feet out from under him. He landed with a loud thump. Unfortunately he recovered and pinned her under a heavy muscular leg. It was a bad move. Cissnei jabbed her knife into his unobtrusive calve. The man merely grunted as he brought up his leg and slammed in into Cissnei. She pulled out the blade and struggled to get free, both of her arms were pinned. Her chance came when Josef tried to hit her with his leg again. In the small window of opportunity she slipped out and rolled to a crouch.

Josef jumped up quickly and ignored the sharp pain in his leg. Pointing his knife at Cissnei and pressed a hidden button and the blade launched out of its hilt at shocking speeds. Cissnei eyes widened as she barely dodged the speeding blade. Warm blood oozed from her cheek where the steel grazed her.

Josef took advantage of her shock and dropped down on his hands and delivered a high kick to Cissnei's face. The younger combatant blocked the strike and pulled on his leg, throwing him off balance. With speed and dexterity akin to a lioness, Cissnei pulled him into a submissive hold—as she used her knife to pin his shirt to the floor—legs pulled up and an arm trapped underneath his torso. "Give up," Cissnei demanded.

"No can do, little girl," Josef growled. Cissnei let go of Josef bad leg and struck him in hit him hard in his good leg's knee. An audible snap followed and Josef grunted and rolled Cissnei off. Cissnei climbed to her feet and kick Josef in the side of the head as he tried to stand up.

She checked his pulse, "He is still alive, but he won't be up for a while." Vladimir burst out laughing.

"Ahaha, Josef got his ass handed to him by someone twenty years his junior. Perhaps he was too long gone from the Spetsnaz?" after his laughter died down Vladimir turned to one of the other Mafia thugs in the room. "Take Josef down to the House, make sure you have a copy of the fight to humiliate him with." After he left Vladimir turned his attention back to Cissnei, "That made my day, how about this, if you sleep with me I will give you the information you asked for free, on the house."

"A nice offer, but I don't wish to contract AIDS," Cissnei mentally slapped herself for such an unprofessional and potentially dangerous answer. Vladimir laughed. He motioned one of his girls to move so he could crawl out from behind the booth. Cissnei took in his looks. He wore black slacks and an expensive unbuttoned blazer. His violet shirt went well with his silver tie and he black hair was lightly spiked. He also had blue eyes. 'Zack,' she thought.

"Last chance," he said playfully, but his tone said he would have her willing or not. "I'll even let you tie me down and call me your man whore if you want." He reminded her of her fantasies of Zack.

"Sure, I'll play," she conceded. As a Turk she was taught to seduce people, both men and women, for information. As a result she lost her virginity at age twelve and was often in sexual relations with other people, whether Turk or otherwise. She had not performed the act since meeting Zack, but now that she alienated him she might as well do it. 'Plus the man does look similar to Zack,' she thought, reasoning that she couldn't be unfaithful to Zack if they were never an item.

///

The next morning found Cissnei amongst outwardly abandoned warehouses; the inside however, was bustling with activity. There were several vehicles; most had mounted weaponry on it. About a dozen or so table littered the warehouse floor, each with an assortment of arms and explosives. Cissnei was currently standing near a fold out table with several grey cases of various sizes. "I take it you have the money," Vladimir asked.

"Here," Cissnei reached into a pocket inside her business jacket and withdrew a PDA, which see promptly handed to Vladimir who in turn checked it out. He was pleased.

"Transaction complete," he reached into his coat and pulled out a magnum. "Sorry, but I made previous arrangements," he pulled the trigger and missed.

Cissnei had spotted him that morning putting the pistol in his coat when he thought she was a sleep. She had been casting haste on herself all day. The kick she delivered to his chest was too fast for the human eye to follow and the force of the blow caused Vladimir to drop his weapon and crash into the side of jeep. Cissnei caught the pistol and shot the closest man in the chest twice. "Twenty one left."

With angry shouts the Mafia thugs drew their weapons and fired. Cissnei ran and jumped onto the jeep and flipped over it. Using wand less magic she un-shrunk Rekka and threw it with expert aim into a man's throat at the same time she shot two men underneath her in mid air, a double-tap for each. Eighteen left.

Boom, boom, boom, the sounds of the Saiga shot gun echoed throughout the warehouse was Cissnei dodged the deadly projectiles and delivered a bone shattering roundhouse kick to the man's head. Using his momentum she kicked the corpse into a thug charging her with a machete. Running she crushed the fallen man's face in with a savage kick. Sixteen left.

Bullets rained down on her as six of the men where on catwalks shot down at her with automatic assault rifles. "Wall," she whispered as the killing machine rushed her next victim. The man yell was abruptly cut off as a closed hand strike crushed his windpipe. Cissnei was already on the move as a man mounted a jeep mounted .05 caliber machine gun. Barely able to keep out of its way she spotted a RPG. With inhuman speeds she double tapped two more men that where in her way and discarded the weapon in favor for the Rocket Propelled Grenade. With the speed of a cheetah and the acrobatics of a monkey she jumped up and turned in mid-air and the missile struck true. The jeep was destroyed in a fiery explosion and shrapnel sliced through the catwalk above it. The metal walkway fell and the man atop landed in the burning wreckage. Eleven left.

Spotting the stairs to the catwalks, the Turk sprinted up the stairs and kneed the man at the top; she pulled the pin on his grenade and through him over the edge. She did not wait to see his gruesome death and was already set upon the next man twenty yards way when the first exploded three seconds later. Ten left.

Grabbing the knife out of the man's sheath, Cissnei slashed his throat and pressed a button on the handle launching the blade into another man's throat on an adjacent walkway twenty feet way. Not even looking to see if the kill was confirmed she grabbed a pistol out of the knifed mans vest and shot three bullets into another's head. Seven left.

The last man on the catwalks was in the far corner shooting Cissnei with a bolt action sniper rifle. He didn't last long. Cissnei covered the distance in less than five seconds. The strength of the pistol whip was enough to crush in the man's temple. Six left.

Swiping the rifle and a magazine she ejected the current one and slapped in the fresh magazine. On the move again she delivered three perfect head shots, and shot a fourth in the heart of a man. Two left.

Cissnei jumped down and swung her rifle by the barrel and cracked the handle over a man's head. Tossing the useless rifle aside she snatched his falling Uzis out of mid air turned into a crouch and unloaded the rest of the magazines into the last mobster. Zero left.

"That was easy," Cissnei stated, barely even breathing hard. A single bead of sweat dripped down from the end of her nose. She walked over to the surprisingly undisturbed table with all of her equipment on it. She checked each case and made sure it was all satisfactory.

"*Cough*," Cissnei turned to look at Vladimir.

'So he's still alive,' she thought. Picking up a pistol from the table, not one that she bought, but rather one that was left there by a careless mobster, she calmly walked over to Vladimir. "Who made the arrangement with you?" she demanded.

"*Cough* an Albanian. He called himself Voldemort. He was to pick up the several million U.S. dollars worth of weapons from us. He said that a man or woman would try and get information about it from us and paid us two million to kill that person. *Cough* guess I made the wrong choice."

"Where were you going to meet him?"

"The docks, we *Cough* we going to meet his subordinate Antonin Dolohov tomorrow with you head."

"Well then, I will be on my way," Cissnei turned to leave, but then stopped as if forgetting something, "Oh, Vladimir."

"Y-yes?"

"You have a small dick and I faked my orgasm last night," was the last thing the crime boss heard before a bullet burrowed its way into his brain and exploded out the back of his skull.

For the next hour and a half Cissnei stockpiled her weapons cache at her penthouse via apparition. She took everything from the Mafia warehouse and when she was done she planted several time bombs at strategic points and drove away as the Mafia hideaway was destroyed in multiple explosions.

///

To say Voldemort was pissed was like saying an elephant was big. One couldn't possibly know how great his wrath was unless there in the same room as him. Bellatrix watched in fascination as the Dark Lord destroyed anything in the room. Twice his plans had been foiled by the strangers. First the failed attempt to control the boy, Dana died over the course of three agony filled days and nights and Antonin was temporarily paralyzed on his upper left torso. Now his plans to use the effective muggle weaponry was foiled by a single girl barely older than Harry Potter.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort snapped angrily. "Take your husband and kill the two upstarts."

///

Hey there folks! Did you enjoy the chapter? This was my first time writing a firefight and I did pretty well if I do say so myself. But you are the read so tell me what you think. If you feel that Cissnei was disloyal to Zack just remember that they are not a couple and uh… yeah. Any ways here are some things you might like to know.

Cissnei and the unnamed bouncer were speaking Russian. The translations are as follows.

"Hold it right there, little girl."

"I am Cissnei Turk, I have business with Vladimir."

"Oh! We have been expecting you. Hands against the wall."

"Of course."

"Is everything satisfactory?"

"Yes, go on in. Vladimir is waiting."

I used an online translator.

The M6C/SOCOM that Cissnei pulled on Dumbledore if from Halo 3: ODST, it's the magnum you use. It has an x4 scope with a smart link to the wielders HUD. Twelve .05 Semi-Armor-Piercing, High-Penetration rounds, laser aimer, sound suppressor, and a muzzle break (prevents unwanted rising of the barrel during rapid fire). 10.5 in. in length, weights 5.95 lbs. it is one kick ass gun.

The South Seas Club I took from the movie The Rocketeer (spelling?) It is a famous Jazz club in the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

The SOLDIER, the Turk, and the Wizard

Summary: Sent from the Shinra Mansion, Zack is deployed to help Cissnei, who is investigating an anomaly at Cosmo Canyon. It is there that the two, alongside a fire-dog, are teleported and wake up in the hospital wing of a school called Hogwarts.

///

"This blows," Zack muttered to himself. He had wanted to talk with Cissnei so that the two could resolve their issues with one another, only to find out Dumbledore sent her on some bull crap mission. So he went to see Nanaki who chased him off for disturbing his class and later when he went into the Forbidden Forrest he met the centaurs for the first time and they reacted violently and Zack ran rather than fought, he didn't want to cause problems. Unfortunately he didn't spot the webbing until it was too late and that was how he found himself suspended in the air upside down in the middle of a spiders nest ready to become their dinner.

"You are awfully noisy for a meal," a large and presumably large spider spoke.

"I like to talk," Zack said monotonously.

"No matter, you are the biggest meal I have had in a while," it spoke. Several of the other spiders scuttled around and a small one nipped at his hair.

"Ouch," Zack complained as a few strands of hair were pulled out. "You know," he was cut off when a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening struck several spiders. Unlike normal lightening it did not come from the skies, but rather from across the hollow, parallel to the ground. A loud roar followed and several more bolts shot through the panicking Acromantula quickly dispersed.

"They will not be gone for long," Nanaki spoke. "Hurry and cut him down." Zack couldn't see who it was that Nanaki spoke to, but he knew who it was due to the amount of noise, or rather lack of noise.

"Nice to see you again, Cissnei," he spoke. She did not answer him as she cut the webbing and let him fall painfully on his head. Grumbling Zack began to struggle with breaking the webbing; even with his enhanced strength he could hardly break the webbing. Cissnei used her Ka-Bar to slice through the webbing.

"Let's go, they're coming back," Nanaki stated as he ran off, Cissnei and Zack hot on his heels as the large spiders began to swarm behind them. Frequently one of the three would turn and fire several spells at the army of spiders before running again.

Running faster than they had before, unfortunately for them the sun was setting and it was getting hard to see. "Argh," Cissnei tripped over a gnarled root that was hidden in the shadows. Zack stopped and ran back and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along behind him.

"I can see the tree line," Nanaki shouted. "Hurry."

"Crap," Zack cursed. "Where's my sword?"

"You left it in Hagrid's hut," Nanaki shouted.

"Good, this way then." The three sprinted towards Hagrid's hut and bust the door open and slammed it shut. Cissnei moved to a closet and took out a Saiga shot gun and vest filled with cartridges and moved to a window and shot at the swarming spiders. Zack procured his beloved sword and Nanaki shot out fireball after fireball from his mouth.

///

Harry and his two friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing their plans when they went to Hogsmeade or more specifically the group that Harry was unwilling to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts to should anyone be interested. "I don't think anyone would come, besides why do I have to teach it?"

"You're the best one at the D.A.D.A. Harry," Hermione said. "You did get private lessons from Professors Lupin and Moody, well Barty Crouch Jr." Before Harry could argue a first year by the window pointed and yelled.

"Spiders are attacking," the Weasley twins, who were closest looked out and confirmed.

"Acromantulas are…" one began.

"Attacking Hagrid's hut," the other finished, no one was sure which was witch. (Pun intended.) Harry not believing them looked for himself.

"There right," he gasped. Why would they attack Hagrid?

"Professor Nanaki and Zack should be down there," he heard a girl said with obvious concern, most likely Parvati or Lavender.

"Someone go and get Professor Dumbledore," Harry ordered. "Everyone who is in their fourth year or higher come with me, we have to help them." Without seeing if anyone was following, The-Boy-Who-Lived rushed out the room and headed towards the main gate. He ignored Peeves taunts and rushed down the stairs. A few minutes later he ran out of the castle with most of Gryffindor behind him. They drew their wands and were stopped by an old yet powerful voice.

"Stop, we'll handle this," Dumbledore and most of the teachers, and miraculously Dolores, were there. "This is much too dangerous for you students."

"Sir," Harry spoke with urgency, though he was surprised at how calm he was, "They will need all the help they…" he cut off as the ground and sky began to change.

///

"This could get ugly," Cissnei muttered underneath her breath as she continued to shoot the spiders trying to get in through the windows. She was about to pull back when she saw it.

Red glyphs appeared in mid-air, the ground turned black-grey with ash and molten rock and the sky 'burned' away and turned black as sparks of flames drifted through the air. The earth heaved as rock burst into the sky with a massive man shaped creature roared its battle cry. With green skin, an ogre's mouth, giant goat horns, dual knees, with goat hooves Ifrit was a menacing sight to behold.

Charging down the rocky slopes a sphere of fire enveloped him. With a bright burst of flames the spider army was incinerated instantly. The large demon stood amongst piles of ash and seemed to be confused, or at least Cissnei thought that that is what it looked like. She didn't have a degree in summons facial expression. It turned towards were the castle lay and charged. It was then that Cissnei saw several students and staff outside the castle.

"Zack," she yelled. "Defeat it now! It's charging the students." Zack was out the door the moment she yelled his name. He saw it too.

Zack cast hast upon himself and ran at the beast. He used his hell firaga to catch it attention, though he knew it would strengthen the monster. "Get back here you!" Whether it was the fire balls or his yelling that caught Ifrit's attention he didn't know or care, just as long as it wasn't a threat to the innocent.

The monster swung its mighty claws at Zack who blocked it with the sharpened end of his sword, sending sparks flying. "Desperate times call for desperate actions," Zack growled at having to use his sword. The two continued to parry, thrust, block, and dodge. Both completely absorbed in their fight that nether noticed the staff putting up shields to defend themselves from the shock waves or Nanaki and Cissnei coming to assist Zack.

With its back turned to him, Nanaki leapt and clamped his jaw on an uplifted arm and refused to let go as his eyes rattled in their sockets when Ifrit tried to shake him off. Cissnei drew Rekka from seemingly nowhere and impaled one of the monsters many knees with an expert shot that came from years of field experience. Zack saw his chance a severed the beast other arm at the elbow. With a ferocious roar it slammed Nanaki into Cissnei—who had somehow managed to take Rekka back and was moving in and out of Ifrit's range and slashing him with her overly large shuriken—taking both out of the fight, and smashed a mighty fist into Zack, who even though he blocked with the sharp side of the Buster Sword was still pushed back several feet.

To counter attack, Zack jumped high into the air and brought his sword down, cleaving a chunk of the monster's head off. The beast and its demonic surrounding disappeared in a large steam of bluish-green cloud of steam.

"Cissnei, Nanaki, are you to all right?" he asked as he sheathed his sword and ran to his two companions.

"My ribs are sore and I am a bit dizzy, but am fine," Nanaki made a whimpering sound as he stood up and off of Cissnei. "I think I may have sprained my paw," he muttered to himself.

"Good, nothing serious. How about you Cissnei?" no answer. "Cissnei? Cissnei?" each time he called her name he was more desperate. He ran over to her and lifted her up by the shoulders when he saw it from the glow of one of the Professor's wand. Blood on the grass from the back of her head. "Nonononono," fear crept into his voice, though he remained calm as he began to open her coat looking for something. "Goddess she has no heart beat, no pulse!"

///

Harry and his friends, no, everybody who witnessed the power of Zack stared in awe. The shockwaves nearly shattered the protective shields they put up and shredded the land, and yet Cissnei and Nanaki withstood them easily enough. Zack dominated the beast and his friends held their own. Now they watched dumbly as Zack franticly tried to get a response out of Cissnei. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey, who like everyone else heard Zack, say that the girl had no heartbeat, rushed to help.

The students stared solemnly, only Harry had seen someone die, but that didn't make anything easier. Harry watched numbly as Zack found something in the girls' jacket. The groundskeeper held it up and Harry saw it was a feather, but unlike any he had seen before. It was gold mainly, but each of the barbs ends were a different color of the rainbow and more. Near the base it was formed like a hawk's feather and ended in a round shape like a peacock's feather with a duller gold circle in the middle of the cul-de-sac shaped feather.

Zack ripped open the girls buttoned up shirt, exposing her lacy black bra, not that many noticed, and before the teachers could scold him for such a scandalous act he placed the feather on her gymnast tones stomach and it sunk, for the lack of a better term, into her skin. With a loud gasp she bolted up and head butted Zack.

"Ow," the two muttered, each rubbing their forehead. "Nice to see you back up," Zack said with a sigh of relief. "Had to use your phoenix down," he said apologetically.

"I'm alive," she stood up and buttoned her shirt, either not aware of the students or just didn't care that she was basically giving all the boys the closest thing to a flashing that many of them would see for years to come. Harry thought it was the latter. Calmly she picked up her weapon when Nanaki spoke.

"Cissnei," it almost sounded like a warning.

"I know," she said coldly and spun around, her weapon flying out of her hand and stopping in mid air and falling awkwardly. They would have thought it was stopped by magic if a woman hadn't suddenly yelped and appeared.

"Bellatrix," Snape spat the name out. The crazy haired woman muttered something under her breath and pulled the weapon out of her shoulder. With a quick word the world flashed white and no one could see.

"Nanaki can you smell her?" Zack called out.

"Yes, but I can't pursue with my injured paw."

"She'll be long gone by the time our sight recovers," Dumbledore said. Now in the mean time let's talk about this whole incident. So Zack told everyone there the whole story of that afternoon, even though Dolores kept interrupting him. "So this summon…"

"Ifrit," Cissnei said.

"Ifrit, none of you summoned it?" the old wizard made a noise that sounded like a thoughtful 'hnm.' "It is most disconcerting that the Death Eaters would have such a powerful magic."

"Hem, hem," Dolores interrupted. "This was just random upstart wizard looking to make trouble you have no proof it was a Death Eater," she said in her sickeningly fake sweet voice.

"Snape recognized her as Bellatrix," McGonagall snapped at the pink dressed woman.

"It is dark out, it could have been anybody."

"It doesn't matter who is right," Nanaki spoke, he didn't miss the hatred that flashed in Dolores' eyes. "We have an issue. Our hidden person, I believe, was the one responsible for the Acromantulas unusually aggressive behavior. However, Ifrit can only be summoned by someone indigenous to our,' he nodded to Cissnei and Zack, "homeland. There is someone else."

"Who thought," Cissnei thought aloud, arms crossed and elbows in hands. Suddenly Zack slowly reached into the air and pulled out the largest black feather Harry, or any of the people from Hogwarts for that matter, had seen. Zack locked eyes with Cissnei. "Genesis."

///

Zack and Cissnei were sitting quietly in Hagrid's hut and Nanaki was out hunting, Cissnei having healed him. "So…" Zack began awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," Cissnei spoke. "I should not have spoken to you in such harsh words."

"Are you sorry about what you said about Aerith?" he asked in a low voice. Her silence said more than words. "Why do you hate her so?" Cissnei was silent and shook her head as she continued to look at the ground. "Cissnei," Zack spoke sharply. "If our friendship is going to go any ware we need to communicate."

"Damn it," Cissnei spoke to herself. When she looked up Zack gasped and stood up from his slouch against the wall. She was crying. "_You_ want to know why I hate her?" she demanded angrily. "I'll tell you why. _You_ have this little puppy love for her and wish to marry her someday when she sees _you_ as nothing but a boyfriend, thinking _you_ will one day leave her." With each word she advanced a step until she was close to him and poked him in the chest every time she said you. "At best she sees _you_ as a goofy brother while _you_ keep on nipping at her heels for attention that she will never give _you_. _You_ always go out of you way for her and she still won't even give you so much as a kiss while I am willing to do anything for_ you_ and I mean anything!"

"It sounds like you hate me not her."

"IDIOT! If words can't explain why I hate her maybe this will!" she did the unexpected. Cissnei wrapped her small arms around his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, tongue and all. "Happy now?" she demanded and stomped out the door, slamming it shut behind her. "Damn you Zack, you reduced me to an emotion little child," she ran the rest of the way to her room and silently slipped in to avoid waking the others and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Zack sat down with a heavy 'thump' and stared at the fire place. _Cissnei is jealous of Aerith._ He didn't know what to think of that. This was the first time he had seen her with any real emotion. True they had some flirtatious moments and she was always calm and polite, but other than a few times, such as at the beach when she laughed good humorously at his sunflower swim chunks, he had never seen her use emotions that weren't a part of a mask.

The problem was she was right about what she said about Aerith. She did see him as goofy brother and didn't or wouldn't continue their relations to the next level, always coming up with an excuse of a polite declination.

///

Dumbledore didn't know who Genesis was, but if he had to guess from the wariness in Cissnei's voice and the fist clenching of Zack, he would say that Genesis was trouble. He paced his room some more it was now past midnight and the student were sent off to bed. He was ashamed to admit it, but all the staff had forgotten they were there. _Maybe now Dolores won't have as much sway with the students and people will start believing Tom Riddle is back,_ he thought briefly. His main concern was the three newcomers at first he jumped at the chance of having battle experience people to help protect Harry and Hogwarts, but after seeing the girls cold and sadistic disposition to the enemy and her torturing a man past his breaking point and Zack's power he began to have his doubts.

Cissnei had already eliminated the Russian Mafia stronghold in London and several of Voldemort's attempts to gain muggle weaponry with brutal and deadly efficiency. The girl would kill a baby if it suited her needs; she had before, more than once. She was a cold hearted killer without a hint of compassion unless it came to Zack.

Speaking of Zack, Dumbledore was also aware of her obsessive mind over Zack. The worldly girl was no stranger to sexual intimacy and was barely keeping herself off of Zack due to her love for him. _Not the type of influence I need amongst my students,_ he thought. _I need to get rid of her._ Problem was though, Zack too was loyal to her as a friend and comrade and Nanaki would know if he had a play in Cissnei disappearance or death should one or the other occur due to his unique nose and sense of smell and would tell Zack who could easily take down the school if need be.

"What have I gotten my school into," he muttered darkly to himself as he glanced into his mirror. Who would have guessed Sybill was correct when she said that death followed those two. His old yet still sharp mind raced as he tried to find a solution to his problem.

///

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Just no flames. Flamers are partially retarded. Tell people about this story and leave a review. Now lets recap.

Well Cissnei's mask is cracking at being with Zack for so long and she doesn't really know how to deal with it. Genesis is on Earth somewhere and seems to want Hogwarts out of the way. Lot's going on.


End file.
